


Mythical meeting

by ZeCrazyWeirdo



Series: JayDick fanfiction [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dick Grayson, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jason Todd, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeCrazyWeirdo/pseuds/ZeCrazyWeirdo
Summary: The small boy hid behind the box in the big closet hearing the feet stomping on the floor, getting closer. He hid his face in the taller boy shirt whispering some words the taller one put his hand on the smaller kid chin and lift his face up has he whisper "i won't leave you" he hug him closer has they heard the door open, sound getting closer to the closet. "when i say it... Run!" said the Taller one kissing the forehead of the small kid.





	Mythical meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So i know i have an other book but i had this idea for this book so i hope you like it. So in this book their age is different and they don't know Jason yet. Dick is 17, Jason is the same age has him, Tim is like 13 and Damian is around 6-7. Their is no Batman,robin and other stuff And they are like mythical creature ( i got the idea from a book i really like) were Deathstroke kidnap them to sell them well the rare one, so you guess the batfam is Rare but i'm letting you find out what they are in the book.

The small boy hid behind the box in the big closet hearing the feet stomping on the floor, getting closer. He hid his face in the taller boy shirt whispering some words the taller one put his hand on the smaller kid chin and lift his face up has he whisper "i won't leave you" he hug him closer has they heard the door open, sound getting closer to the closet. "when i say it... Run!" said the Taller one kissing the forehead of the small kid. Record scratch, Hi my name is Tim Drake and your watching Disney channel... another record scratch, Hi my name is Timothy Drake but everyone call me Tim and to know how this happen we have to go back a week ago.

No one P.O.V

The manor was calm, quiet but we could hear some noise coming from behind the clock, a second after we see the famous Bruce Wayne walk in the room followed by 2 young teens a small kid and an old man. "I don't get it, how did he know" yelled the billionaire. "master Bruce you should stay quiet the girls are sleeping" said the old butler, "Bruce i'm sure it was just a guess!" said the taller teen, "how would they know!" said Bruce Wayne. Everything went quiet has they heard footstep coming towards them, they turn head to the staircase to find a blonde girl standing in front of them not looking so happy. "i'm going to put Dami to bed" said the taller teen has he grab the small kid in his arm. "Can i ask what the fuck is going on!?" said the small blonde girl. "oh Hi Steph! it's something happened on patrol" said the small teen looking at his feet. "and what happened Tim?" ask Stephanie tilting her head. "We had a call from the JL and well it seem Deathstroke meet the JL and ask for Bruce Wayne they were confuse until he said Batman" said Tim giggling. Bruce growl walking away with his old butler. "Master Timothy you have school tomorrow i suggest for you to go sleep" said the old butler before disappearing in the dark of the kitchen. "True, let's go to bed Steph" said Tim humming while he walk up the stairs. The door that lead to Damian room was open and you could hear someone singing. "Dick have more angel then you know" said Tim yawning. "i wish he would sing me to sleep" said Steph giggling before she kiss Tim on the forehead whispering goodnight. They got in their own room and went sleeping. The next morning Tim got woken up by Dick who was holding the sleeping Damian followed by Titus. "Tim don't make any noise go wake up steph and meet me in cass room" whispered the taller teen. He just nodded putting his slipper on and walk slowly to Steph room. Cass was their adopted sister while Steph was like their sister but wasn't adopted. He woke up Steph telling her to follow him. They walk slowly towards Cass room making no noise when they open the door they got drag inside and a black hair girl close the door and lock it. "remember what happened yesterday?" ask Dick putting the sleeping kid on the bed. Tim nod looking out the window it was still dark outside but more dark then day time it was really early. "well it seem Deathstroke is back in business of kidnapping rare creatures and selling them" said Dick lowering his voice. "but who is he?" ask Stephanie closing the curtain. "is name is Slade wilson he is the one that Bruce keep talking about, the man who use to sell kids that were rare creatures, he use to be after me for a long time" said Dick open a door in Cass closet. "Bruce lock all ours that lead to the batcave in our room he is suppose to lock this one in a minutes so get in" he added grabbing Dami in his arms waiting for us to pass, he gave Dami to Cass while she left first, then it was Steph. Dick kiss Tim forehead telling him everything was going to be fine , they both got inside followed by Titus while the door close. It was a staircase that lead to the changing room in the batcave. They open the door of the changing room to see Alfred with a plate of hot chocolate and cookies. He smile when he saw Steph and Tim run towards the plate to grab theirs portion. They put Damian on the Batcomputer chair (BatComputer sorry i had to) While they sat somewhere eating the little snack that Alfred gave them. Maybe an hour later Bruce got down. He walk towards Alfred telling him something after he left with Damian and Titus. Leaving the 4 teens alone with Bruce, they got up and walk towards Bruce who was waiting for them. "You guys are staying here until i say so. You won't go to school but you may go see at the mountain but i must know where you are at all time" Said Bruce, it went silent until The tallest one of them ask "if i want to go out with some friends?" it left Bruce thinking until he said "depends on who it is, now you may leave" They all walk slowly until they reach the kitchen . Alfred was making coffee while Dami was eating cereal, they sat at the table when Alfred putted coffee in front of Bruce and breakfast for each one of them. "i thought about spending the time with the team" said Dick breaking the silent. "could i come with you?" ask Tim taking another bite of his toast, Dick nodded and looked at the other at the table wanting to know if anyone else would join them. "it could be fun right Cass" said Steph looking at the Cass smiling. She just nod and they went back to finishing breakfast.

 

No one was there when Dick and Tim were announced on the Zeta-tub. They walk towards the main room aka the living room to see everyone with there beach stuff ready. "took you long enough" said Artemis grabbing her bag from the floor, they all left for the beach , they all put their stuff down and most of them went to play in the water while Dick and Tim were sitting on their towel talking. "i heard angel get soulmark when they meet their soulmate is it true?" ask Tim looking down at his cold feet. Dick nodded chuckling and said "not only angel have soulmark" Tim look up to meet Dick looking at the water has he added "many of us have soulmark and it show differently" Tim got to his feet and asked "what about fairies?" The older one look at his younger brother and chuckle "when a fairy reach 15 and meet his soulmate his name appear on his wrist" Tim look at his wrist smiling then asked "what about angel, demon and others!" he was exited to know more about different creatures , The older Teen look at his younger brother smiling and said "Demon don't see the color of the eyes of their soulmate until he touch him, Angel have a tattoo the same has their soulmate somewhere on their body, Werewolf feel more attach to them and feel their emotion, Vampire share thought with their love one." he stop to think but Tim stop him by asking "what if you have angel blood and demon blood? or other stuff?" "They have both" said Dick getting up letting his cold feet hit the hot sand, they walk towards the water.

Time skip to a lil bit later that week

Dick was in the kitchen learning to bake with Alfred, Tim was force to watch Damian while the girls were training. Bruce rush into the manor into his normal work suit locking the big doors that lead outside out of breath he said "Get the kids in the batcave" looking at Alfred. He nod walking towards where Tim was while being followed by Dick. They got in the batcave and waited for Bruce to tell them what was happening. He came downstairs rushing telling them they have to leave for one of the safe house. They left by the batcave and got to the safe house close to the manor they all got to a house and just went to bed, but in the middle of the night Dick got woken up by Tim running into his room crying. "Dick.. Dick! he got Bruce" Tim said crying. "Who" ask Dick getting up from his bed to lock the door, "Deathstroke" said Tim making Dick flinch, he put a lot of stuff in front of the door and going inside the Closet with Tim. They could hear someone walking towards the room. Tim was hiding behind the box in the big closet hearing the feet stomping on the floor, getting closer. He hid his face in Dick boy shirt whispering some words the taller one put his hand on the smaller kid chin and lift his face up has he whisper "i won't leave you" he hug him closer has they heard the door open, sound getting closer to the closet. "when i say it... Run!" said the Taller one kissing the forehead of the small kid. The big door open to reveal Alfred there butler he had a look of someone who saw his own kid get murder in front of them he said "you have to follow me, we don't stand a chance" they walk downstairs to see Bruce on the floor tied up with next to him Cassandra ,Stephanie and Damian. Titus was in a cage next to Damian, "Nice to see you again pretty bird" said Deathstroke looking at Dick who was getting handcuff. "now i have you all" he added. He took them all blindfolded somewhere were they got thrown into a cell with other like them.

Dick went to make sure his brother were fine before looking at the others one and asking "Who are you guys?"


End file.
